


Multi Twenty-One

by thesadisticscreamer



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadisticscreamer/pseuds/thesadisticscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi twenty-one, Seb. Multi twenty-one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi Twenty-One

   Mark woke up, Sebastian’s face leering over him. Mark tried to get up, but everything hurt. The pain clothed him, and he didn’t realise the only real clothing he wore were his boxers.

   Sebastian smiled sadistically as rough hands pulled at his arms, lifting him up, his back to the young driver. Mark yelled in protest as two men on either side of him pushed his face into a brick wall. He turned his head to speak.

   “Seb? Seb! What’s going on? What are you doing?!” he cried.

   “Multi twenty-one, Mark. Multi twenty-one,” Sebastian replied. Mark heard the crack of a whip behind him.

   “No, please!” he shouted, trying to pull away from the two men.

   “One!”

   The whip cracked as it sliced into Mark’s bare back. Mark screamed, bucking against the wall.

   “Two!”

   Another crack, another scream, cut off early when Mark bit down on his lip.

   “Three!”

   He tasted blood in his mouth.

   “Four!”

   Each time Sebastian yelled a number, the whip bit into Mark’s back.

   “Five! Six! Seven!”

   His back burned, blood dripping down, staining his boxers and streaming down his legs.

   “Eight! Nine! Ten!”

   Ten lashes, ten deep and bloody marks gouged into his flesh.

   “Eleven!”

   Sebastian was silent after the eleventh whip crack resonated around the room. Mark’s frame shook as he tried to even his breathing. Was it over?

   Ignoring shoots of pain, Mark tried to look over his shoulder at Sebastian, but before he could see anything, Sebastian started counting again.

   “Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen!”

   Mark screamed. Blood sprayed from his mouth and patterned the wall beside him.

   “Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen!”

   He couldn’t stand up anymore, and his legs collapsed under him. The two men held him up as tears streamed down his face.

   “Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!”

   Mark screamed, tears mixing with blood, spit and mucus. His back was red raw. Every twinge of skin and muscle sent a shock of pain through his body. He couldn’t control his mind as it pushed images and thoughts of death in front of his eyes. Every crash or accident he’d witnessed or been in ended with death. Not always a difficult outcome to the real memory.

   “Twenty-one!”

   Mark blacked out.


End file.
